


Ties

by Bradleygirl



Series: Family Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleygirl/pseuds/Bradleygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third story in the Family Series.  Kurt gets to meet Blaine's older brother for the first time and boy is he shocked at finding out who Blaine's brother actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

Kurt was nervous about meeting Blaine’s older brother as he parked his car in the café’s parking lot. Before he could think too much about it, he was out of the car and walking into the café. Besides, Blaine’s brother couldn’t be that bad if he actually wanted to meet Kurt.

“Hey.” Blaine hugged Kurt as soon as he walked though the door.

“Hi yourself.” Kurt smiled as he melted into Blaine’s too quick, but warm hug. “Is your brother here?”

“Quit being so nervous.” Blaine’s eyes twinkled with laughter because he could read his boyfriend like a book and it was pretty clear that Kurt was nervous. “Joey is going to love you. Come on, he’s waiting for us at the table.”

Kurt allowed Blaine to guide him through the majority of the cafe to a small table tucked in the back, away from prying eyes.

He looked at the table and thought the man sitting there looked familiar, almost as if he’d seen him before and then recognition kicked in. “Do you know who he is, Blaine?”

“My brother, Joey.”

“Blaine, you didn’t tell me that your brother is the Joseph Anderson.” Kurt stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“I didn’t tell you that? I really thought I had.” Blaine was almost sure he’d talked to Kurt about his brother before, but he could be wrong.

“No, you didn’t, Blaine. I would have remembered that. I’ve watched him on Court TV. He represented Alayna Simmons when she divorced that record producer. Your brother got her millions and she was the one cheating on her husband.” Kurt scowled in the direction of his boyfriend.

“Yeah, he’s a lawyer.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders. “And he has some celebrity clients.”

“He knows the Kardashians, Blaine!” Kurt tried to keep his voice from hitting a very high note.

“I do to, Kurt. I’ve met them once or twice.”

“They’re really great people once you get to know them away from those cameras.” Joey smiled, trying to put his brother’s love at ease. “But why don’t we talk about you instead of me? You’re the one I wanted to meet, Kurt.”

“Okay.” Kurt really didn’t know what to expect. He’d never met anyone’s family members as the boyfriend before. Kurt suddenly understood why Blaine had been so nervous to meet his family.

“So, Kurt.” Joey looked at his brother’s boyfriend and wanted to know who Kurt Hummel was since Blaine hadn‘t shared a whole lot of details with him. “How’s McKinley?”

“It’s a public school, so it pretty much sucks.” Kurt murmured quietly. He didn’t want Blaine’s brother to get the impression that he was a complainer. It wouldn’t do well if Blaine’s brother didn’t like him.

“It still sucks? Why?” Blaine interrupted because he worried about Kurt at McKinley and this was clearly proving why Kurt should have stayed at Dalton. “I thought things were supposed to be getting better.”

“Blaine, let Kurt answer for himself.” Joey admonished his brother. Blaine always wanted to solve everyone else’s problems instead of his own. It was a family trait. “Kurt, please let us know what’s wrong at McKinley and let us try to help you if we can.”

Kurt really didn‘t want to tell Blaine‘s brother this story, but he figured that Blaine would tell if he refused. “I got kicked out of Glee Club by the teacher who’s running it.”

“You got kicked out of Glee Club?” Joey was literally stunned that someone could actually get kicked out of a club, especially a glee club. “Why?”

“Because I don’t promote the right image that McKinley wants everyone to believe. As if anyone who knew McKinley would believe the goody-goody wholesome image they want to show off.” Kurt’s words were biting because it still hurt and would likely hurt for a while.

Joey looked at Kurt in disbelief. “Did they think you were going to do a strip tease in the middle of a performance or something?”

“I’d pay money to see that.” Blaine winked at Kurt.

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed at his boyfriend who was giving him a leering look.

“Just saying, Kurt.” Blaine went to hold Kurt’s hand and pulled back at the last moment, remembering they were in a public place and while Westerville was more accepting, it didn‘t mean that their gesture would be appreciated by the other people in the cafe.

Joey saw the look of fear pass through his brother’s eyes and Kurt’s look of disappointment that they couldn’t show their love for each other in public. It was one of the things he hated that his brother couldn’t have, yet.

“When can you go back to your glee club?” Joey was quite curious about this horrific public school that Kurt attended. He thanked god that his parents had the money to pay for Blaine to go to Dalton. Joey was positively sure that Blaine would never survive a public school like McKinley.

“I guess when the charges are either dropped or we’re found innocent in court.” Kurt shook his head and a glum expression crossed his face. “I really don’t know if I’d even go back at this point.”

“Why wouldn’t you go back?” Blaine‘s voice took on a worried tone. “You love singing and dancing with your friends.”

“Yes, I may love it, but if I can’t be who I am there, I don’t know if it’s the right place for me.” Kurt’s face was resigned as well as his words.

“So, tell me what else goes down in your glee club.” Joey was trying to get some information out of Kurt without being too obvious about it. He had a feeling information might come in handy later. “Because the Warbler stories I hear from Blaine seem pretty tame compared to McKinley.”

Kurt sighed and gave Joey a detailed accounting of just went on in the McKinley High Glee Club, making sure to leave out the story of the Rachel Berry experiment which definitely wouldn‘t go over well with Joey and Kurt didn‘t want to think much about that difficult time.

 

*****

“Any embarrassing things you can tell me about my boyfriend?” Kurt winked at Blaine. Talking about the horrors of McKinley’s Glee Club had made him tired and feeling older than his young age. “Between my dad and Finn, Blaine’s heard all about my childhood and seen the photo evidence as well.”

“There’s a million things I could tell you about, Blaine.” Joey giggled. He was going to enjoy giving his brother’s boyfriend all the dirt on Blaine when he wasn’t such a dapper gentleman. “When he was four, he was into jumping off of furniture wearing a Superman cape. Blaine was hilarious thinking he could fly off furniture. It was probably one of the reasons we never got to watch Peter Pan when we were kids.”

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a big grin on his face. “Is that where the furniture jumping comes from?”

“You still do that?” Joey turned to look at his brother, aghast.

“Joey!” Blaine mock glared at his brother. “You know, Kurt was a Cheerio.”

“What the hell is a Cheerio?” Joey asked, intrigued. “ Because I don’t think your boyfriend was a breakfast cereal in a past life. Did your soda have a little something, something in it?” He reached over to sniff Blaine’s half empty soda glass.

“No, no, no.“ Blaine grinned widely. “That’s McKinley’s name for their cheerleaders. I’ve seen the pictures and Kurt makes one hell of a cheerleader. I think there might be pictures online or something, if you want to Google him.”

Kurt’s face was as crimson as his winter jacket and he looked put out with Blaine, so Joey decided to end this particular point of conversation.

“Blaine, stop embarrassing your boyfriend or I will tell him about Mr. Snuggles.” Joey pulled out the big guns, so to speak, even if he was enjoying watching his brother and Kurt laugh and smile and genuinely have a good evening.

“Oh, really? Do tell about Mr. Snuggles.” Kurt laughed as he looked over at Blaine who was glaring at Joey.

******

Blaine excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Kurt and Joey at the table.

“You really make my brother happy.” Joey said to Kurt once Blaine was out of earshot.

“Blaine is amazing, considering I never thought I‘d get to date in Ohio. I always thought I‘d be waiting until college in New York and to have someone as wonderful as Blaine in my life has been a lifesaver.” Kurt couldn‘t help the smile that climbed on his face. “I’ve needed him more than anyone else in my life lately.”

Joey smiled as Kurt gushed about his baby brother. “I don’t ever think I’ve seen Blaine smile this much since he was about five and loved to run and explore everything.”

“He’s been there for me through so much and now I can return the favor and be there for him.” Kurt replied. “I know things with your parents are pretty rocky or that’s the impression Blaine gives me.”

“Blaine’s right, but our parents don’t define who we are.” Joey assured Kurt. “I just want my brother to be with someone who can understand him and you do that for him. That’s all that matters, Kurt. Just know if you break his heart, I will be back to have words with you.”

Kurt nodded. He’d never break Blaine’s heart, ever. This was the boy for him and he was never letting go of Blaine.

*****

Joey drove Blaine back to Dalton, but before letting his brother out of the car, he needed to say a few things.

“I like him, Blaine. Don’t let mom and dad’s issues run him off. He makes you happy and that’s what’s important here.” Joey paused for a moment. “You get to have this, Blaine. Do not let go at any price.”

“I‘m just lucky to have him in my life. You know, I was like Kurt when I thought I‘d have to wait until college to date. He has changed my life in so many ways. I don‘t know what I‘d do without him.” Blaine admitted.

“It’s good to see you have something to be smiling about again. You’ve found a great boyfriend in Kurt and I think he‘s an amazing person, so don‘t you dare let him go without a fight.”

“That’s not going to happen, Joey. Kurt and I were made for each other. He gets me like no one else does. Do you know what I mean?” Blaine asked his brother.

“I do get what you mean and remember, if you need to talk, I’m only a phone call away.” Joey wanted to be there for his brother, even if he was in New York. He could listen and talk and try to help. Blaine clearly needed someone in his corner and it wasn’t going to be their parents, ever.

“I will remember.” Blaine assured his brother. He was determined to keep his brother in his life, now more than ever.

“I know you can’t stay out of Lima, but bring him back to Westerville if you two want some alone time and get a hotel room, please. I really don’t want another do you know what your brother did phone call.” Joey grimaced.

“I don’t think Kurt and I plan to be doing anything in Lima unless it is behind closed and locked doors.” Blaine guaranteed his brother. “But we aren’t getting any hotel rooms, Joey. We‘re not ready for that, yet.”

“You and Kurt will be ready for that, soon. It’s just inevitable, Blaine. Teenage boys and sex just go together. Do you need me to buy you condoms?” Joey looked at his brother seriously for a moment.

“Really? What is up with everyone wanting to buy me condoms?” Blaine glared hard at his brother. “Kurt and I aren’t having sex and when we do, I think we can handle buying the condoms, okay?”

“I just want to make sure you’re being safe, Blaine.” Joey told his brother. “I really don’t want to get another call from mom screaming that you got him pregnant or something.”

“Shut up, dude.” Blaine shoved his brother playfully. “Have a safe trip back to New York, okay?”

“I will be calling and checking in with you, Blaine. If you need anything, I expect a call, even if it’s in the middle of the night.” Joey didn’t want to be caught off guard again. He had to be there for his brother because his parents weren’t going to be there for him.

“I promise, Joey. I will call you and let you know what’s going on with me.” Blaine smirked. “I know Kurt will probably be sending you an email asking if you know any designers or something.”

“I like him, Blaine.” Joey said before hugging his brother. “Now, get out of my car and upstairs before you get in trouble for being late for curfew.”

“Love you too, bro.” Blaine flashed a smile at his brother and slammed the door to the car before jogging into his dorm.


End file.
